The present invention relates generally to transfer apparatus, and more particularly to transfer apparatus useful in hospitals for transferring recumbent patients between one location and another.
Generally, the invention relates to a structure which includes a base or support member having a horizontally disposed platform assembly mounted thereover for appropriate movement in the transfer of recumbent patients.